What If We Were Made For Each Other?
by sugarpuff13
Summary: "what if we were made for each other? born to become best friends and lovers" AU: As though Alison never disappeared and there was never 'A' Set in present day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – So basically I wrote this fic one day in Spanish class because I didn't want to work so I know it's short and isn't the best as I but I feel as though if I worked on it I could take it somewhere. All I want to know really is if you want me to continue it or if I should just give it up. Thank you:)**

_Emily's POV_

Life is good. Right now is the happiest I have been in a long time but I still miss Maya. She helped me through a lot. She helped me come out. She helped me realise that it was possible for someone I love to return those feelings. But she is in the past. I need to move on, forget about her. Not completely but you know what I mean. I am with Paige now, and I love Paige I really do, but she's no Maya. And even Maya, she's no Alison. I don't want to love Ali but I can't help it, there is just something that draws me in. I genuinely thought that I was over Ali for a while but that was until I saw her with Noel. I never expected to be jealous when Ali got a boyfriend but in all honesty I had never been more jealous in my life. Not even when I found out Maya was with a guy when she was away. I think I've managed to convince her that I'm over her though. I don't even want to imagine the torture she would put me through if she knew I was still in love with her. And I knew she would give it to Paige even more than me and I couldn't let that happen to her. But no, this is a happy thought. School is almost out for the last time. Graduating with my best friends will be the best thing ever. On top of all that, Ali and I are closer than we ever have ever been!

oOoOo

I was lying on the couch watching TV whilst waiting on Paige to come over. She wasn't due for another half hour but I had some time to kill. My phone bleeped on the table and I peered over to see a next text had come through from Alison. I sat up and unlocked my phone to read the text.

"**Can you come over? I need to talk to you."**

I didn't hesitate before telling her yes. I called Paige on my way out the door to cancel our plans for today. I didn't tell her why though. I had cancelled on her to go to Ali's more times that I had kept our plans the past few weeks and I knew she wouldn't be too happy about it as her and Alison don't exactly get along, neither of them will tell me why though. After walking for a few minutes I reached Ali's house to find her and Noel sitting on her front porch making out. I stood there for what was really only a few seconds but felt like hours before I said,

"Uh, Ali?"

I saw Alison raise an eyebrow slightly and she continued what she was doing for a few moments. She whispered something into Noel's ear and he immediately left.

"Emily!" Alison proclaimed before she ran over and gave me a hug.  
"What is it you needed to talk about?" Ali looked me in the eye for a few seconds before she shook her head and laughed softly.

"It doesn't matter now, Noel helped me sort it out!" I just looked at her and sighed.

"Ali you knew I had plans with Paige this afternoon and you made me cancel them again!" Ali had a flash of something in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was and I am usually so good at reading Alison. She just smiled at me and said

"Well let's make the most of it!" before linking her arm in mine and leading us inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alison's POV_

We walked into my house and went straight up to my bedroom. I hopped straight onto my bed but Emily still stood by the door.

"Sit down Em?" She hesitated for a few second before walking over and sitting down.

"Ali seriously what did you need to talk about? This is the third time you've done this in the past few weeks." She looked genuinely concerned. I wanted to tell her but I just couldn't. What if she didn't feel the same? I mean I know she used to but I saw the way she broke apart when Maya died and she's moved on from her so why would she still like me? I've had years to tell her and I've missed my chance. She's moved on. To Paige of all people! I just need to accept it and move on myself.

"Nothing important Em, really! I just wanted to spend some time with you." I could say honestly.

"It couldn't have waited till tomorrow? Or even later? You knew I had plans with Paige today!" The annoyance in her voice was obvious.

"I'm sorry that I just wanted to spend time with you! We never get to have a day just the two of us anymore. I miss you." I said with my biggest puppy dog eyes. I knew Emily wouldn't be able to stay mad at me for long. I could see a smile growing on her face.

"I miss you too! But Paige is going to be pissed if I keep cancelling on her to spend time with you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you even dating her? She's such a loser!" Emily was trying to be stern but she couldn't help smiling too.

"Be nice!" she said hitting me with my pillow. "She's not a loser! I really like her. Why don't the two of you get along anyway? You never have anything nice to say about one another and it doesn't make life the easiest for me." I actually had to think about this question for a moment. I've always known Paige liked Emily and I was just jealous. I done what I could to keep Paige away from her and Emily with me but there is only so much a person can do but I couldn't exactly tell Emily that.

"I can't even remember not to be honest. It's just a long running feud." Emily sighed. She knows I'm lying.

"If that's all it is then why don't you give it a rest and be happy for me?" I gave her a look as if to say 'you've won'.

"You tell Paige that I'm willing to lay my armour down if she is." A smile quickly grew on her face. She jumped across for a hug. How on earth did Paige get so lucky as to get like Emily and how was I so stupid to miss my chance. I swore it that one day soon I am going to tell her. She laid herself on the line for me before and I'm going to do it for her. I owe her that much. She sat up and smiled uncontrollably.

"You were so desperate to hang out today so what are we going to do?" she winked at me. Why. Why oh why must she torment me like this.

"Hmm, how about we go get some ice cream now and decide as the day goes on?" She nodded in approval.

"An adventure. I like it." she smirked. I just laughed.

oOoOo

We were walking down the town street, arms linked like we always do and just talking about anything and everything. We got to the ice cream shop and I went inside to get them whilst Emily sat at a table outside. The queue wasn't too long so I was only waiting 5 minutes or so before I got to make my order. Rocky Road for me and Mint Choc Chip for Em. She didn't need to tell me what she wanted, I knew what her favourite was. I put the ice creams down on the table and sat on the seat across from Emily. Man she is the best thing to look. She is literally the definition of perfect. Her skin is so smooth. Her hair is so long and flawless. Her eyes are so deep and beautiful. Her teeth are so white and her smile is so cute. She has an _amazing_ figure plus I cannot think of one bad thing this girl has ever done in her life. She is nice to everyone. Yet she is still best friends with me. And for some strange reason she actually used to have feeling for me. Me. She noticed me staring at her and tilted her head and gave me a puzzling look. God she is so cute. But I need to snap out of it. Just laughed.

"So Emily. What were you and Paige supposed to be doing today?"

"Going to the movies if you must know." I nodded and didn't say another word. Just then who else but Paige walks down the street. Emily isn't facing that direction so I just whisper "Incoming" and Emily turns to look and spins back as fast as possible.

"Shit" she muttered under her breath. She stood up to walk inside but Paige saw her first.

"Emily!?" she yelled. Emily spun slowly on her heel to face her.

"Hey Paige!" she said enthusiastically but I could tell it was fake. Paige continued to walk towards Emily until she was standing in front of her and she was yet to notice me sitting at the table next to them.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just going to the bathroom." Emily said innocently.

"You said you had to help your mom what are you doing…" she stopped mid-sentence when she looked round to see me sitting at the table.

"Of course." she growled before storming off.

"Paige it's not what it looks like I swear just let me explain!" Emily yelled after her but Paige didn't even stop in her stride. Emily turned to me and shook her head.

"I need to go." she said before grabbing her phone from the table and running after her girlfriend. I actually feel guilty about this. I was being selfish and I might have ruined my best friend's relationship. I need to help fix this. I grabbed my stuff and ran after them both.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alison's POV_

When I caught up with them I could hear Paige on a rant.

"Her! Again! You ditched me for her again! You know what she done to me Emily. You know how she made me feel and you still cancel on me to be with her! Why Emily?" She was furious. Like I'd never seen anyone so mad. I stayed an awkward distance away, neither of them had noticed me yet.

"She is my best friend Paige! I've known her my whole life and she needed me today! When she needs me I'm not going to leave her hanging! Just like I wouldn't leave you hanging if you needed me, or Aria, or Spencer, or Hanna." It was clear by Emily's voice alone never mind her face that she was frustrated. Paige just scoffed.

"Em you don't need to lie! We both know that you are still in love with her! It's clear as day!" My heart was in my mouth waiting on Emily's response. Maybe I'd find out without asking or embarrassing myself!

"Don't be ridiculous Paige. Do I still love her? Yeah obviously but am I still in love with her? No. If I was still in love with her why would I be with you? Why would I have ever dated Maya?" I didn't want to hear any more about this so I cut in.

"Paige-" I began but she cut me off.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. Emily was looking at me confused.

"I want to explain why Emily was with me and not you. I knew you probably wouldn't believe her so I thought I needed to explain. I asked her this morning to come over because I was in a sticky situation and I needed her help to get out of it and she didn't want to leave me alone afterwards. She only lied to you about why she cancelled because she knew you'd flip out like this. I know you don't like me and I know we've had our troubles in the past but I want to put that behind us. Honestly. You make Emily happy and that's all I ever want her to be and I think it would be easier if we weren't always at each other's throats." Emily gave me a warm smile as to say thank you. Paige looked me up and down as if to say 'is this bitch for real?' and eventually just shook her head and walked away. I smiled at Emily before walking away, leaving them to discuss things.

oOoOo

When I got home I decided I had to tell Emily how I felt. I sat and thought of all the different ways I could possibly tell her and none of them seemed good enough. Then I got it. Send a letter. The same way she told me a few years back. I went over to my desk and took out some paper and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Emily,_

_ This is really hard for me to do but I know it needs to be done. I've been thinking about doing this for such a long time. This is what I wanted to talk to you about all those times I called you over. But I'm a chicken. After each time I sent you those texts I panicked and didn't know what to do and ended up with the worst excuses when you got here. But not anymore. No more excuses. See I'm writing and I still can't find my way to say it. Fast and quick like a band aid is the best they say so here it goes. I love you Emily. I don't just love you. I am in love with you. I am so much in love with you that I am truly scared. I didn't know that anyone could feel this way about a person but there you are turning my brain and insides to mush every time I see you. _

_I've been in love with you since 8__th__ grade. Since that day the two of us went swimming together. When you taught me how to swim. The first day we ever had just you and me and no one else around. We were in your backyard and your parents weren't home. I had never swum before. I've always been afraid of water. But not with you around. You made me feel safe. You made me feel like whenever I'm around you nothing bad would ever happen to me. And you have made me feel that way every single day since then. I find it impossible not to smile when I'm around you. You just make my world a better place as cheesy as that sounds. That was the day I fell in love with you. And every single day since then I have done nothing but fall deeper in love with you and there is nothing I can do about it._

_ There are so many things I need to explain to you. The reason I've always picked on Paige for a start. It started when I found out that she liked you. I got jealous. Even if everyone thought you were straight at this point I felt that no one was good enough for you. Not Paige. Not Ben. Not me. That's why I never told you before. I always felt that I wouldn't be able to make you as happy as you deserved to be._

_ The day I got your letter is a day I'll never forget until the day I die. I remember waking up that morning, sun shining through the windows. I remember walking downstairs and out to the mailbox to get the mail. I remember looking through it to see if there was any for me. I remember seeing the purple envelope with my name written on it with your handwriting. I remember thinking what could Emily possibly need to tell me that she can't tell me to my face. I remember taking it up to my room and sitting on my bed to open it. I remember the sweet smell of your perfume that engulfed me as I took the paper from the envelope. I remember reading your letter for the first time. I remember that I had to read it over and over again to believe the words written on the paper. I remember thinking that if it wasn't in your handwriting I would've thought it was a sick joke. I remember your face the first time you saw me after you sent it. I remember the fear in your eyes. I remember the way you tried to avoid me when the five of us went out._

_ I regret not telling you how I felt that day. I regret not acting on it. I regret missing my chance with you. I still kick myself over it every day. Every time I see you with Paige or saw you with Maya I'd get really jealous and think 'that should be me, not her'. My biggest regret was taunting you though. I don't think I have ever told you how sorry and ashamed I am about that. May as well now as I'm pouring the rest of my heart and soul out to you. The shame wasn't even something I developed once I stopped. I had it not even a second after the first time I mocked you. I wanted to apologise. I really did. But I couldn't bring myself to it. I was too scared to let you know I cared about you. I was too scared to let you know how I really felt about you. I was too scared about anyone else finding out I liked a girl. The fact that you are still so loyal to me astonishes me with the way I treated you. But I am glad you are. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you just because I'm insecure. You are my idol Emily. You are so brave and confident and sure of yourself that I can't look at you with anything other than adoration. _

_ I don't expect anything to come from this letter. I don't expect you to break up with Paige and be with me. I know I missed my chance. I just wanted you to know how I feel because I can't keep it in any longer. I just want you to be happy. And if being with Paige is what makes you happy then I am happy for you both. But if she ever does anything to hurt you then I will kick her ass without hesitation. You deserve the best Emily. I don't know who that is for you. I don't know if it's Paige, Samara or even if it's me but whoever it is I hope you get to them. I wrote this as a letter for assumably the same reasons you wrote me a letter: it's easy to say whatever you need to say, there is no awkwardness from face to face confrontation and it's personal. You know that it's coming from me._

_ There you have it Em. You know all there is to know about me. You know me better than anyone else on this planet. Just promise me something? If talking about this is going to make our friendship weird then please just act like you never got it? I couldn't stand to let you out of my life. I need you._

_Love Ali xox_

I took the letter and put it into and envelope and stuck a stamp on it before walking to the nearest post box. I stood staring at it, letter in hand, wondering whether or not I should do this. Before I could change my mind I pushed it through the slot and began to walk away. I was on my way back home when my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and seen Emily's name and picture flash on the screen. I panicked before realising that there was no way she could have read my letter already and laughed at myself before answering the phone.

"Hey Em what's up?"

"Paige and I broke up." Her voice sounded flat. No emotion what so ever. Dead.

"What? Why?" I tried to sound as genuine as possible to prove that I really did care.

"She said she couldn't be with me if she couldn't trust me and she can't if I'm going to lie to her." The emotion was there. I could here she was crying.

"Where are you Em?"

"Outside the Brew."

"Come over tonight. Sleepover. We can do whatever you need to do to make you feel better."

"I'm not really in the mood for that Ali."

"Em come on it will cheer you up and take your mind off Paige. I promise."

"Fine I'll be over in 10. See you soon." She hung up the phone. I went home and went to the kitchen to find a note saying that Jason was at a friend's tonight and my Mom and Dad were out of town for the weekend so we had the house to ourselves!


End file.
